Getting Over Fifi
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Dudley is very deperess after learning his love was the Chameleon. But after getting hit with ray gun by Snaptrap. Will Dudley find true love. DudleyXKitty M for larter chapters.
1. The Ray Gun

******I was waiting for T.U.F.F. Puppy to get a Category to write this, **This is the first T.U.F.F. Puppy M fic. This is set just after Puppy Love .

Chapter one: Snaptrap's Ray

It has been a week since Dudley's love Fifi was really The Chameleon in disguise, and Dudly was in a deep depression just sitting in the car hanging his head out of the window and Kitty was starting to get worried.

"Oh, come on Dudly. Don't you want a chew toy, or fight with me, you MORRON!" Kitty yeld trying to get Dudley to react, but with no luck when Keswick wlked in with a weild thing in his hand.

"So, h-h-here is he?" Keswick asked looking worried himself.

"Nope, he's just been sitting like that for a week now, and I don't thing he evan ate anything," Kitty said as she looked down and saw the device in Keswick hand and asked, " hey, whats that?"

"Oh, this is some thing i've been working on," Keswick said right before the chef.

"Snaptrap has escaped form jail and I want my best agents on it, so Katswell and Puppy get on it." the Chef said in his groph vice.

"We'll on it Chef." said Kitty as she jumped into the car and drove off to find Snaptrap. They drove done the road, but Kitty's eyes were on Dudly looking at her partner until she hit the D.O.O.M van and heared Snptrap's voce.

"Well, if it is, Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy." he said with a evil smile and pulled out a ray gun, "this is a special ray gun, and it destroy YOU." Snaptrap said as he ammed and fired the ray gun. Kitty easily got out of the way, but Dudley was not lucky and was shot fifty feet away and hit a wall hard.

"Dudley!" Kitty yeld as she turned and ran to her fallen partner. As she looked at her partner, Snaptrap walked up to her and ammed his gun to her.

"It's over Kitty." Snaptrap said but before he can shot the Chef and the police came and he gave up with out a fight. As Snaptrap was being taken away to jail, Dudley was being put in ambulance and was sent to the hospital.

"Chef, can I go with Dudley?" Kitty asked looking worried and the Chef nodded and said to keep him in the loop. Kitty hopped into thecar and spead after the ambulance.

**Two hours a the jail.**

Snaptrap was put in the cell with Larry.

"Well, did it work?" Larry asked.

"No Larry, your blue ray gun did not kill anybody." Snaptrap said looking away from Larry.

"Wait, Blue? I said red would kill, blue would."

To Be Continued.

**What does the blue ray do? Is Dudley ok? And why was Kitty so worried about Dudley? All these and some smut with coming.**


	2. A Secret revealed

**Recap. Dudley was deress becase of Fifi, and was hit by a ray from Snaptrap. he was sent to the hospital, and Snatra learned he hit Dudley with the wrong ray.**

Chapter Two: A secret revaled.

Kitty sat in the waiting room of the ER, waiting to see if dudley was okay. "Man, I hope my Dudley's ok." Kitty said as she sat their, and then she sat up straight thinking, _'Why am I so worried about Dudley?'. _She was shocked back to reality when a doctor came to her.

"Are you here for Dudley?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes, is he ok?" Kitty said a little scared to hear the trueth.

"Well, he has a few brocken ribs and his right leg is brocken. but he should be fine." said the docter.

"Oj, that's good." said Kitty taking a breath of releaf, she then looked at the doctor and said with a little blush, "can I see him?"

"Of couse, he's a sleep right now and he'll have to stay here over night, but you can viset him." the docter said as he turned around and the two went down the hall. After a few minutes the came to room 567 and went inside. Kitty saw Dudley laying in a bed with his rips taped up, and his leg in a cast, but what really caught Kitty's eye was Dudley's muscular body. "I leave you two lone." said the doctor as he walked out and shot the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Kitty ran to Dudley's side and said, "Dudley, are you ok, please answer me."

Dudley slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kitty kneeing beside him. He then said weakly, "Oh, hey Kitty wants wrong?"Kitty's head shot u and saw that Dudley was giving her one of his goofy smiles he alwas gave to her.

She then hugged him say, "Oh, Dudley, your okay." Then she let go and bluched almost blood red., "uh, sorry."

"Hun, Kitty can I tell you something." Dudleyasked as he slowly pushed himself up right.

"Yeah, sure." Kitty said leaning over him.

"I have no idea why, but I want to tell you, I love you." Dudley said as he blushed a little.

kitty was in shock and said, "Oh, you must have hit your head a little to hard." she chuckled a little as she finished saying that.

"No, I've had these feelings for a while now, and for some reason I want to tell you." said Dudley looking down.

"But Dudley," Kitty was cut off s Dudley pressed his lips into hers. It was a long and passioned kiss. After he stopped kissing her, Kitty was in shock as she walked out of the room.

"Kitty!" yeld Dudley as he watched her shut the door.

Outside the room, Kitty leaned against the door and she was surpiced that she let him kiss her for so long, or for why she was not mad at him. She desided two talk to him tomarrow. "I'll say this, he is one hell off a kisser." she said as she walked away.

Meanwhile at the jail.

"You mean to tell me you made a ray that makes some one tell their true feelings for another/" asked Snaptrap

"Yes." Larry said.

"Now why did you make that?" asked Snaptrap

"You wanted to get a girlfriend." said Larry.

"Oh yeah, and why did it not work/" Snaptrap asked agrey lifting up Larry.

"Because every of the girls we hit hated you, but we did in creass the marrige rate by 20%." Larry said with a smile as Snaptrap let him go and walk over to bars.

Snaptrap then relized something and said, "Wait I hit Dudley with that."

That night, at Kittie's apartment.

Kitty was just getting ready for bed as she layed down on the matress. She looked up at the ceiling as she moved her hand inbetween her legs and start to rub her. Kitty moaned in plesure as she push two of her fingers, and she used her other hand to rub and pinch her nipple. She tosed and turned as she was getting near climax. She could not take it anymore as she yeld at the peak of plesure, DUDLEY!" as she shot her juices all over the bed. She laied down and fell a sleep with her mind on Dudley.

But unknowen to her as large figure was on a roof top. The figure looked into Kitty's room with a smile as he said." Soon, really soon. Kitty, you'll be mine again.

**You is the figure? What does he have to do with Kitty? Why did Kitty yell Dudley's name while pleasing herself? Some of these will be answered next time.**


	3. A Love Blosems

**Recap, Dudley is in the hospital after getting hit by a ray, and he reveals his true feelings for Kitty. Larry says the raywill reveal the true feeling to another. Kitty was pleasing herself and yeld out Dudley's name in plesure. And lastly, a unknowen figure is stalking Kitty. **

Chapter 3: A Love Blosems.

The next day Kitty was there to help and get Dudley home as The Chief had ordered her to do. Dudley was put on bed rest for a week and the desk work until his leg was better. Kitty sat with Dudley until the doctor came in and dicrage.

"Look, Kitty about yesterday." dudley said trying to explane himself.

"Shhhh, we'll talk on the way to your house." Kitty said in an angrey sounding tone however in her mind she wanted to go over and kiss Dudley, but she had to wait until she knows they can't get caught. Just then the doctor came in.

"Okay, enery thing looksgood, mister Puppy. So, sign here and I'll be right back with the wheel chair, and a pair on croches." the doctor said with a smile as Dudley signed it and then he left to get the chair. Kitty and Dudley sat there as he came back with a chair and wheeled out of the room. Kitty ran a haed and got the car and set it right in front of the doors. After Dudley got in the car, he and Kitty drove off and went their way.

While they were driving, Dudley knowtesed something and said, "Hey, This is not the way to my house."

"I know, I just want to talk to you about our kiss and wanted to get straight answers." Kitty said as she smiled and Dudley gota little scared because they wear in the middle of nowhere.

"UHHH" Dudley's about to say something, but Kitty stopped him.

"How Dudley, I want you to answer all of these questions I have or else." Kitty said looking angry at him.

"Okay." Dudley said looking even scared.

Oh right, first when did you start wanting to tell me how you feel?" Kitty asked.

"Since Snaptrap hit me with that ray gun." Dudley answered.

"Second, How long did you have feelings for me?' Kitty asked trying to hide her blush.

"Well, since the day I met you." Dudley answering blushing a little.

Okay and lastly, how come you seem to havefallen in love with Fifi." Kitty asked as she looked over at him and then back to the road..

"Well, I thought I had to settle." Dudley said looking down.

"Settle?" Kitty looked even more confued.

"Yeah, I mean. Look at your self Kitty. You are the most beautiful and sexy girl in Pettroaless, you deserve a cool and great guy. Not a guy like me, so when I saw Fifi I thought I could have her." Dudley said as he was about to cry, when sodenly they stopped.

"We're here." Kitty said as Dudley looked up and saw a beautiful lake.

"Wow." Dudley said as he looked at the lake.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said and as Dudley turn she pushed her lips on to his. duley was in shock, but soon he started to kiss her back and the two stayed like that untilthey need air. As they caugt their breath, kitty said, "Dudley, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Really." Dudley asked as Kitty nodded and the two started to make out again. After thirdy minutes, they deside to go back into town for some lunch. At the resterant, Kitty ordered a Chef Salad and dudley got the Clam Chowder. As they were eating, Kitty saw Dudley foght his urge to slerp it up.

Dudley." Kitty said in a sweet tone.

"What?" Dudley said as he looked up with a spoon.

"It's just you and me, so go ahead and eat any way you want." Kitty said and with that Dudley dove his head into the bowl. Kitty smiled as she watch and thn a little peice of patto landed on her cheek.

when she went to wripe it away, Dudley stopped her and said, "No, I'll get it." And then he leaned forword and licked it off her cheek.

Kitty blushed as she said, "Thanks Dudley." When the two finished their lunch, Kitty drove Dudley to his house and helped him get to his bedroom. I was full of posters and comic books. As she was about to leave, Kitty leaned over dudley and gave him a long kiss.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty said as she walked out of his room and his mom, Peg, came in.

"Well, how are you feeling sweety." Peg said as she walked closer to him.

"Greatmom, I'm just great." Dudley said as he looked at the ceiling, and thinking of what him and Kitty will do tomorrow.

**Well, thats it. I'm done with this story and I hope you liked it.,,,,,,,KIDDING. I have like three more chapters in tis story and I thinking of maybe a sequel if you want. Next, we wil learen you was the figure is and what does he hae to do with Kittie's past.**


	4. The Retun of Malice

**Recap, Well, Kitty and Dudley became boyfriend and girlfriend. Soeey for the long wait but i moved and had to get a lot of work done and had no energie to write. Also, to who ever SPELLCHECKER, thank you, I have been looking for the name of their city every were. **

Chapter Four: the Return of Malice!

It has been three months since Dudley and Kitty became a couple, and it has been awesome. Dudley got stuck doing paper work while his leg was healing and Kitty was sad that she had to go on missions with out him, but they made up for this with every second they could get time alone. When, the day came Dudley's leg came out of the cast, him and Kitty stopped in an allie way after the cast was taken off.

"What are we doing?" Dudley asked as Kitty parked the car in the allie.

"We don't have to be at the head querds for at leased thrity minutes, so..." Litty said as she skuted closer to Dudley and then the two of them start to kiss, and feel eachother all over. This went on as Dudley started to kiss Kitty's neck making her giggle until Kesiwck came on the radio.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell, you must come to HQ, NOW!" said Kesiwck.

"Ahhh man," Dudley said as he sat down pouting.

"Sorry, but work comes first." Kitty said as she spead to HQ. She looked at Dudley and said with a smile, "After work, do you want to go out again." Dud;ey pepped op and wagged his they got there, Kitty and Dudley got out of the car and ran to see what was up. They came into the room with Kesiwck and the Cheif in it.

"So, whats wrong, Snaptrap broke out of jail?" Dudley asked.

"No, Kitty it's Nathen." the cheif said and Kitty froze in fear at the sound of that name.

"Wait, who's Nathen?" Dudley asked as he looked at Kitty's face and got scared himself.

"Malice, was once knowen as Nathen Wolff." said the Cheif.

"He w'w'was the best T.U.f.F. agent ever." said Kesiwck.

"And my ex-boyfriend." said Kitty as see looked down.

"So, what happened?" dudley said as he put a arm over Kitty's shoulder and the three started to tell the story about how Nathen use to be a part of T.U.f.F. and started to date a young Kitty, but he became evil as he started to crave power and it took hundreds of them to take down.

"So wait, if he was locked up, then how come he got out?" Dudley asked.

"Paper work error, and once we fond out he's been out for three m'm'months." said Kesiwck.

"Yes, and since we can't put our grouds down, Puppy, you will be watching Katswell's back as will she yours," said the Cheif.

"So, you mean, you want me and Kitty to more or less live with each other?" asked Dudley.

"Yes, until Malice is back in jail or taking out." said The cheif as Dudley got a goof smile.

"Well, i'i'it's almost time for you two to call it a day." Kesiwck said as he went the computer.

On the ride home, Dudley looked worried about Kitty and asked," Hey Kitty?"

"Yeah." Kitty said in a stern tone to hide her fear in her voice.

"Well, I've been thinking and I would like to know something." Dudley said even more worried.

"And that is?" Jitty said still in the stern tone.

"Well, did you and Nathen get interment?" Dudley asked blushing a little.

"Oh, uh. No, we did not." Kitty said smiling on how cute she thought Dudley was when he blushes.

"Uhhh, Kitty. If Nathen has been out for three months, then he could have saw us dating." Dudley said and Kitty got scared for Dudley because Nathen was crazy. They got to Kitty's builden and went up to her apartment. Once in Kitty went, and got a blanket and pillow for Dudley.

"Well, I guess thats it,... Ah mna." Kitty said slaping her fore head.

"What?" Dudley asked as he saw her do that.

"I forgot to go to the store and I have nothing to make." Kitty said in a sad tone.

"No problem. my friend Jack runs a convenience store at the corner. I'll just go and get something." Dudley said as he went to the door.

"Ok, but hurry back." kitty said as she watched Dudley leave and then she went to her room, but as she intered the room a big hand grabed her neck and forced her into the wall.

"Well, well, well, I sweet Kitty. Long time no see." said a very musculer wolf with white fur alover his body exept for some grey around his face and wearing jeans.

"Well, if it isn't it Nathen." Kitty said while trying to get some air.

"It's Malice, and it looks like you still like little doggies." Malice said as he held just a little tighter.

"You leave Dudley out of this." Kitty said getting an angry tone.

"Oh don't you worry about him, he'll be gone shortly. You see, I ringed your door with C4 and with a press of the botton any oneyou opens that door will blow up." Malice said with a wicked smile as he push the botton and then he out of the window taking Kitty with him. Landing on the roof of a near-by and the impact made him let Kitty go.

She ran to the side of the roof and yeld, "DUDLEY!" just then the bomb went off and an explosion destroyed the intile top of the biulding. Kitty looked in dismay as she looked at her house, but the fact that Dudley was gone made her go over the edge. "You BASTARED." Kitty said as she went for a round house, but malice grabed her leg and throw her down on to the cement.

"Remember Kitty, I taught you very thing you know, but not what I know. So, just relax and you well fotget all about your little puppy." Malice said as he got an evil smile as he looked over the dazed Kitty.

"Wait, what, NO!." Kitty said as she watched malice come closer.

To Be Continued.

**Before any one says it, I know. I'm a Total ASSHOLE for ending the chapter like that, but I needed some thing for chapter five and I'll tell you the name of it is Malice vs. Dudley, so he's not dead.**


	5. Malice Vs Dudley

**Recap, we find out who was stalcking Kitty and now what is he going to do to Kitty? Also, I desided to write a sequel early next year so if you want more then there will be more.**

Chapter 5: Malice vs. Dudley.

Malice smiled as he stood over Kitty, then he reached down, grabed the upper part of her suit, and ripped it off along with the turtleneck. There was Kitty, on her back with her top ripped off and her breasts in the open. Malice eviled smiled as he ripped the rest of her outfit. Now she was completly naked expect for her gloves and boots.

"Well, you seam to have filled out quite well." Malice said looking over Kitty's naked body.

"You bastard!" Kitty yeld as she went for a kick, but Malice caught her leg and throw her hard against the concrete.

Malice came face to face with her and then said, "Look Kitty. I'm going to fuck you, now if you live or die is up to you." Malice smiles as he leaned his head closer to Kitty.

"Go to HELL!" Kitty said as she tried to get him off of her.

"Thats it, fight, struggle, I like it." Malice said as he started to unsip his pants, when suddenly some one kicked him in the face and he flow a few feet away rolling. When he stopped, he sat up and rubbed his chin. Kitty was in shock, in front of her was a untouched Dudley except for his shirt has cuts all over it.

"Dudley, how" Kitty asked still in shock that he was a live.

"I alwas move to the side when I open your door, because you might blast me by mistake. So, the explosion throw me in the wall and out the window." Dudley said as he looked at Kitty, she saw anger in his eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder as her handeder something and then said "You don't have to fight on your own anymore." Just then Malice tackled him and both fall of the roof and crashed throw the window of a office biulding next door.

"Dudley!" Kitty yeld as she looked over to the edge of te roof, but all she saw was a unch of comuters and stuff flying throw the other windows. Then out of no were Malice flew out of the broken window and hit the wall in the biulding Kitty was on. Malice used his claws to hold on to the wall and looked up with a luttle blood coming from his mouth. Malice just looked as Dudley came to the window with a confident look on his face, and this just made Malice angrier. Malice pulled out parts of the wall with both hands and throow them at Dudley. Who grabed the top part of the hole he was in and pulled himself up out of the way. But as he did this, Malice jumped up and punched Dudley in the face. Dudley was knocked into the wall and fell, but he grabed Malice and gave him a few punches of his own as has he fell with him.

"WoW." Kitty said as she watched Dudley and Malice were fightng as they were falling. The two fought when they hit the ground, making two big holes into the steet. Dudley got up and rubbed his head as he sat tere, when Malice jumps to his feet and kicked Dudley in the face.

"Ouch, that will hurt later." Duldey said as he started to get up, but was grabed by Malice ad forsced him into the wall of the lobey for of a biulding.

'Well, now you will die." Malice said as he was set to stab Dudley with his claws. But then Dudley then kneed him in the crotch and monkey flipped Malice throw the wall. As Dudley looked at him, Malice got up holding himself and looked ready to kill him even more. Dudley then did a back flip and ran throw a door to the stair case. Dudley ran up the stairs as fast as he could, but Malice cought up with him in seconds. Malice tryed a swung at Dudley, witch he ducked and then hit him with a back flip kick, knocking Malice down. And as he was down, Dudley began to jump from rall to rall just as Malice did earlyer with Malice was right be hind himjust feet away at any given time. Finaliy, Dudley got to the top stair and went throw the door.

"Dudley?" Kitty called to Dudley when she saw him, buked t this time he was hurt. He had cuts all over and was bleeding from most of them. He also had blood running down his face making him have to keep his left I closed and was breathing heavlily.

"Kitty get," Dudley was cut off as Malice brest throw the door, throw Dudley off his feet and to the ground. Malice was also bleeding from cut and breathing hard, but Dudley still got the wrost of it. He then slowlywalked over and picked up Dudley by the neck, choking him.

"I have to say. You are one toughson of a bitch, but now." Malice said a he began to choke Dudley even more, making Dudley start to faid.

"Malice, you forgot two inportant thing." Dudley was able to say and this made Malice losen his grip a little.

"And what are those thing?" Malice said chuckling a little as he said it.

"One, alwas have your partners back." Dudley said still trying get some air.

"Oh yeah, and were has that gotten you. What'snumber two?" Malice ask ashe tightened his grip on Dudley's neck.

"Never turn you back to your enemy." and no sooner did those words leave Dudley's mouth that a loud shot is heared and a bullet tears it's way throw Malices body then it came out his chest right at his heart. Malice was in shock as blood pured out of his wound, he lets go of Dudley and maneges to turn around to see Kitty with small gun in her hand.

"How?" Malice aked as he was dieing from his chest.

"You see, Dudley told me a plan to have turn your back just long enugh to shot you with this." Kitty expland to Malice . And then she continued, "more orless, Dudley knew that you would not put your gourd down." she finished as she held the gun up ready for shot another round. Malice lost to much blood and fell to the ground as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As Malice fell, Kitty ran to Dudley and held him close.

"Dudley. Are yoou okay?" Kitty said as she looked over the not moving pooch. Soundenly, Dudley's eyes opened and he saw he was being held by a naked Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, trying a new look.? I like it." Dudley said in a goofy smile on his battered face. Kitty looked at her lover and smiled back.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you are okay.'kitty said and then she push her lips to Dudley's, and the two kissed as sirens from police and ambulaces sounded in the background.

**Well, that is the end of chapter five and in the next one you get what you all have been waiting for. Lemon between Dudley and Kitty. Sorry for the long wait, but I have a baby nephew being burn tomorrow and I had to help get ready for him.**


	6. It's Puppy Love

**Recap. Dudley fought Malice in a epic fight and Malice is now six feet under. This is the last chapter of Getting Over Fifi and this is the first Kitty/Dudley Lemon.**

Chapter six: It's Puppy Love.

"Oh come, how much longer dio I have to stay here?" cryed out dudley as he was sitting up in bed in the hospital. It had been two weeks since his fight with Malice and he was starting to get restless.

"I'm sorry Dudley, but you've stand a quite a few injurties." said a nurse as she looked at his chart and then she added, "A type two concosion, a dislocated wist, your throught was almost crushed, and a metal rod replaced one of your ribs." Suddenly the door openedand kitty walk in.

"Hey sweety." Kitty said as she went to dudley and kissed him on the lips. "so, how much longer are you going to be here?"

"I have no idea, but the doc should be here soon." Dudley said as he kissed her back when the doctor came in with Dudley's mother.

"Dudley, good doggies don't do that in public." said Peg Puppy.

"Sorry mom." Dudley said as he and Kitty let go of each other.

"Well mister Puppy, you seam to have healed quite will, so you can go home tonight." said the doctor with a smile as he saw Dudley nearly jump out of the bed in joy.

"Ohhh." Dudley said as he grabed his chest and very one luaghed at him.

"Will, I'll go get your release papers." said the doctor as he left the room, and Peg saw Dudley and Kitty hold hands and smile at each other.

This made Peg smile and say, "Kitty, can we talk in the hall?" Both Dudley and Kitty looked at each other, and Kitty walked out to talk to Peg.

"So, what's up." kitty said as she leaned agianst the wall.

"Kitty, you love my dudley, don't you." Peg said as she looked out the window seeing the city in afternoon light.

"Tes, I love him more then anything." Kitty said in a dreamy tone as she looked to the ceiling.

"I see. Kitty, can I ask you a favor?" Peg said as she looked away from the window and at Kitty.

"Yeah sure." Kitty said as she looked from the ceiling and to Peg.

Peg looked down as she said, "Just make Dudley happy because thats all I want for him. And if you make him happy, then that would make me happy."

"Of curse I would and his heart will never be broken by me." Kitty said as she gave Peg a hug and they both went back into Dudley's room. After a half an hour, Dudley signed his paper work and was able to leave the hospital. As they are leaveing, Kitty asked, "Hey Dudley, do you want to come over and help breaken my new apartment?" Dudley smiled and looked at his mother and all she did was nod. "Good, now come over at nine to night." and after she said that, she drove off in her spy car with a smile on her face.

At nine Dudley drove very carefully on his motorcycle to her new apartment building and went to the top were she was. He looked at the that said Kitty Katswell and knocked on it. When Kitty answered it, she was just wearing a robe and a big smile. "Well, come in sweaty, I'll be done in just a few minutes." And with that, Kitty walk to her room and Dudley walked in. He just sat on the couch and watched t. v. until Kitty came back out. Dudley's jaw fell to the floor when he saw Kitty, she was wereing a leasy blaack nighty, and a thong that left little to the imagination.

"So, do you like it? I bought it this afternoon, just for you." Kitty said with a smile on her face as she walked sexy, twards Dudley.

"Yeah, I really like it." Dudley said as Kitty sat on his lap and started to play with his ears.

"Dudley, do you know why I asked you to come here? Kitty said as she looked loving into his eyes.

"No," Dudley said lost in her eyes to pay attention.

"I want to show how much I love you and that I trust you," as Kitty was saying this, she got up and walked a few feet before turning and said, "Dudley, I want you to take my virginity."

Dudley was in shock when he heared that and all he could manege to say, "Kitty, I love you so much." And with that, Dudley got up from the couch, walked over to Kitty, and embress her in a kiss. She kissed back and then she wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist. He held her close as he carried he into her bedroom and laid her on the queen sized bed all while not breaking the kiss. After a few minutes of continuing kissing, they broke the kiss and Dudley looked down at Kitty as she smiled lustfully at him.

"Dudley, lets do this right." Kitty said as she sat up a little and unhooked her bra. It came off and she tosed it to the side. And there she was, with her b-cup breast out in the open. Dudley swallowed hard as he reached over and squeazed her right breast, which got him a purrr from Kitty. Dudley then placed his second hand on her other breast, and becan the squeazy and knead the them. Kitty was in enjoying what Dudley was doing to her, but out of no were he stopped and she looked down to see what's going on. She smiled as she saw Dudley with his hands on the stings of her thong and she lefted up her legs aowing him to slide them off.

"Oh My GOd." Dudley said as he leaned his head down and began to lick her pussy.

"Oh, yes. Eat my pussy!" Kitty cryed out as she dug her claws into her bed sheats. She was loving the way Dudley was pushing his tongue into her. He just pushed it it in and it was so long that was touching her hymen. With his wiggling his tongue in her and his hands started to play with her breasts agian, Kitty could not take it any more. She screamed out in plesure as she came and her juices pured all over Dudley's face, which he happy licked it off his face and cleaned her up as well. Kitty laied there for a moment to cauch her breath and then she sat up.

"Okay, Dudley your turn." Kitty said as she made Dudley to sit on the bed. Kitty pulled off his shirt and began to run her hands down his musculer chest. She finaly got to her prize. She looked at the shaft that held Dudley's dick, and it started to come out. Kitty got to her knees and began to rub it unutil it came out. Kitty looked in shock and joy, Dudleys doghood was at leasist eight inchs long. Kitty started to lick the base of the dick and slowly moved her way up to the head. Once there, she swaled her tongue all over it and then popped it in her mout as she sucked on it.

"Oh, Kitty." Dudley said as he was laying back, enjoying her treatment to his dick. He didn't know how much more he could take, when she just stapped and stood up.

"Not yet big boy, I don't want to wast a single drop of it." Kitty said as she cwaled across the bed and lifted her tail. "I want it this way, for my first."

Dudley placed his member at the opening, but before he did anything he had to ask, "Kitty, are you sure you want this?"

Kitty just smiled as she said, "Yes, I want it in me. Right NOW!" And with that, Dudley push his dickinto her and ripped through her hymen in one fell swoop. Kitty wenct in pain as a little blood came out and Dudley waited for her to ajust. After about fiveminute, Kitty gave Dudley the okay and he began to htrust in. He started out slow, but picked up the past and the pleasure builted for both of them. Kitty enjoying the feel of Dudley's dick in her , as did Dudley love the feeling of his dick in her. He was coming close to climax as his knot began to grow. Dudley began to thrust evan more and with one powerful thrust he sliped his knot into Kitty.

"Ahhhh." Kitty cryed out as she felt his knot push into her, but it was muffled when Dudley kissed her with passion as he began tom shoot his seed into her, and the feeling of this made Kitty go over the edge and came to. After their climaxis died down, Kitty was tryed as she and Dudley layed there for a while.

"Wow, that was fun." Dudley aid as he began to kiss her neck.

"Yeah it was, now what do we do?" Kitty asked with a yawen.

"Will, lets get some rest as we are both ttiered and we are tied together for about an hour." Dudley said as he got a blanket that was on the floor and covered them both with it. But before they both went to bed, Kitty relised something and smiled.

"Hey Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said half asleep.

"I just relised that I might get pregnant and I'm over joyed by that thought." Kitty said as she reached over her should and gave Dudley one last loving kiss before both went into a deep, and happy sleep.

**Well, thats the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Now in March of next year, I'll put a poll up that will be a part of the next story. Should Kitty get Pregnant by Dudley. Oh, and If you are the kind of person that just look for stories and say they suck. DO not review this story.**


End file.
